


[Fanart] En Garde

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfic, Inspired by Fanfiction, Princess Bride reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Inspired by a scene in RedGold's fic, Boys' Night Out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Fanart] En Garde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boys' Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413029) by [RedGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold). 

[ ](http://fav.me/ddknvjf)


End file.
